A number of different types of semiconductor packages have been designed over the years for a variety of purposes and electronic systems. These semiconductor packages can have many different advantages include heat sinking advantages. However, many of the semiconductor packages lack the ability to be connected in a variety of systems, orientations, may be relatively large, difficult to assemble, and/or expensive to produce. In addition, many of the semiconductor packages may be relatively difficult to integrate with other semiconductor packages or devices in a system. Thus, a need exists for systems, methods, and apparatus to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative semiconductor packaging features.